Finally
by live laugh play music
Summary: He tired of these celebrations, not being able to spend them with the ones he so wished. Will this celebration be different? And who are these strangers? Post-Inheritance. First FanFic. Hope you like it! Please R&R! I'm running out of things to say... OH! Pranksters Welcome! Atra du evarínya ono varda!
1. Wishful thinking

**My first fanfic. Hope it's good!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my own characters**

Chapter 1

The wind whistled through the forest, the only movement the swaying of the trees.

A lone wolf howled, but he did not fear. He lay in a clearing, not far from the city, just needing to get some fresh air. He tired of these celebrations, not being able to spend them with the one he so wished.

The wind picked up, and a shining blue mass darted through the sky, gently landing beside him, despite her size.

"_Little one," _she said, _"Are you alright?" _Knowing fully what he was thinking about.

A flash of emerald appeared before his eyes, and he couldn't help but pass on the grief of being without her for so long pass between them. _" Saphira, it has_ _been fifty years since we left. Roran, Katrina, the villagers, even Ismira, they have all passed. She is the only one left, yet she hasn't sent us as much as a letter. Does she not even care?"_

He was long past tears now, as he has had similar thoughts at previous celebrations, but he can't help but to release a choked sob.

_"Little one," _she said, sending all her love and affection through their link, _" you know I miss them too, but we must move on. If she can't even send as much as a note with one of the new riders, even to just say hello, then she doesn't deserve your love. And she is not the last. There is still Murtagh and Thorn."_

_ "Yes, but where could they be? I have tried to contact them ever since we finished Edoc'sil Evarinya. He is my brother, yet the last conversation we had was when he left. When can we finally be happy?" _Closing his eyes, he missed the flash of red high above the clouds, moving too fast for any human to see.

_ "Little one, I am sorry, but you must move on. What is past is gone, it cannot be changed. It was her choice to stay. It was ours to leave. Enjoy the present, for it is truly a gift." _He couldn't help but smile. She always cheered him up eventually. She stood up, swaying a bit.

_"You're drunk, aren't you?" _He said with a laugh.

"_No," _He rolled his eyes. "_Maybe a little..." _she replied sheepishly.

_"You're going to regret it tomorrow," _he replied as he stood, laughing at how she could barely keep her balance.

_"You don't think I know that? I am not a child."_

_ "Yes, but you act like one." _He got up and walked over to her, murmuring a quick spell to remove the drinks' influence and prevent any more from affecting her, hoping it would stop her from chastising him for all the times he has acted like a child. "_Let us go back, I would enjoy a few drinks before the night grows any longer."_

**Edoc'sil Evarinya: Unconquerable Stars**_  
_

**Named for the dragons**

**I know it's short, but I just want to see if anyone likes it so far.**

** I might not be able to update that often. I still have school. Can't wait 'til summer 2013!**

**Helpful tips are always welcome! Please review! **

**Live, Laugh, and Play Music!**


	2. Drunken Humor

**School's almost over!**

**Can't wait til I can read and write more!**

**Any way, on to chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own characters**

**Chapter 2**

Soaring over the city, he took in the beauty of the city, Dras Arucane. It sat in the center of Edoc'sil Evarinya, an island twice the size of Vroengard, with mountains dwarfing those of the Spine, but still small in comparison to the Boers, that they decided to name Fells Shur'tugal. Within the centermost and largest mountain, lies Argetlam Hall, where most of the festivities were being held. It is where the young riders resided until old and experienced enough to sing their homes from the trees or other element. His own home lay on the peak farthest West, facing Alagaesia.

At the highest peak, dwarfing even Glaedr when he was alive, and creating Aiedail Point, is a statue of Bid'daum and the first Eragon. It depicts Bid'daum rearing on his hind legs, preparing to breathe fire, with Eragon beside him, brandishing a pure white sword in one hand and cradling a dragon egg in the other. Few knew that the sword he is wielding is actually the sword Islingr of Vrael, and even fewer knew that it was the entrance to the Vault of Souls. Only two knew how to open it.

As they descended, he saw a flash of green off to his right, but payed it no mind. There were a few green dragons on the island. As soon as he leapt off of Saphira, he became entranced with the magic of the night, the whole celebration going by in a blur, and the many drinks he had did not help. He vaguely remembered entering a drinking contest, though he couldn't recall who won.

Eventually, Saphira had to carry him off, being too drunk to stand. He staggered into his bedroom, and was asleep before his head hit the pillow, with dreams of a raven haired maiden with whom he danced.

* * *

_"Be careful, we don't want him recognizing you."_

_ "I doubt he will, he's too drunk," _she replied as she changed her eye color to a lighter green and curling her hair a bit, hoping the drinks' influence was enough to keep him from realizing who she was. _"I hope..." _and she set out from the cave they had found high up in the mountains, a lone figure stepping out from another not too far away.

"You might want to leave that behind," she said, looking to the wine red sheath that hung from his hip, knowing he was reluctant to part with it. A glimmering red head appeared at the opening of the cave and waited as the figure unbuckled the sword from his belt. The head soon retreated with the sword grasped gently in it's jaws.

As they headed down the mountainside, she heard him murmur a quick spell. When next she looked, his eyes were a darker shade of blue, not that of ice. His hair was also a light brown, but still straight.

"I hope they didn't see us when we landed. You came earlier, so there's less of a chance they saw you. We landed as they were flying past."

"Don't worry. They probably didn't. I just can't wait to see his reaction," she heard him say with a laugh, "That is, if he isn't too drunk to recognize us."

"Let's hope he is, that way, we can mess with him a little." She smiled evilly at the thought.

"Don't injure him too much. I know what you're capable of."

"Fine."

* * *

As another person passed out from drunkenness, the two remaining contestants of the drinking contest clumsily reached for another tankard. Both of them were having a hard time keeping their eyes open. She could only roll her eyes, knowing that they're going to regret this tomorrow morning.

As she looked back up, they both fell, but only one stayed awake. She sighed and dragged the sleeping contestant to the corner so he wouldn't be stepped on. _"Looks like you can't stop me from messing with him too much." _

She returned to where she was and saw the other contestant cautiously return to his feet, swaying all the while. She smirked and walked over. "Would you like too dance?" she asked while trying not to laugh.

"Of co-*hic*-ourse miss," trying to put on his most charming smile, earning himself a laugh from her as he stumbled forward to the dance floor. A slow song was being played, and she ended up being the one leading, as he could barely stand.

She saw her companion slowly stand up, clutching his head. He looked their way right as the song was beginning to close. She smirked as he continued to watch, letting him know she was planning something. She decided that the dance needed a big finish, so she quickly spun them in a circle, and let go.

As he tumbled to the ground, she quickly dashed to the corner and grabbed her companion's wrist, dragging him outside, where she finally allowed herself to laugh. "You could've waited until I woke up!" he exclaimed in annoyance.

"It wasn't my fault you passed out! Anyway, I wanted to see if he was too drunk to dance!" laughing all the while. He rolled his eyes. "You'll get your chance later. Come on, let's look around."

* * *

**I know, I know,**

**They're all OOC, but who cares, nobody's perfect.**

**I know I went a little overboard with the names. ****I don't really have an excuse for that, ****But here they are!**

**Dras Arucane: City of Endless Fire**

**Fells Shur'tugal: Dragon Rider Mountains **

**Aiedail: The morning star**

**Aiedail point: where Aiedail sets each day**

**You should know the rest. ****I'm lazy, I know.**

**Any ideas for pranks?**

**Please R&R!**

**Live, Laugh, and Play Music!**


	3. Author's Note

**Sorry. not an update. there is no excuse for not writing a chapter. My summer schedule is actually busier than my school schedule. Also I am personally following more than 160 stories which I always somehow make time to read.**

**Anyways, I have decided to hint on what is going to happen next chapter. It actually has to do with my personal life. Lets just say this: I am no longer forever alone, so why should Eragon be? **

**No one has give me prank ideas and I cant think of any myself, so I'm not going to do one. Sorry.**

**If you have any requests for the next chapter, please review, PM, whatever you want. I need help, as much as I don't want to admit it.**

**Until next time!**

**Live, Laugh, and Play Music!**


End file.
